


Tony and the Tiger (the Crime and Vampires remix)

by texanfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-22
Updated: 2011-04-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/188686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/texanfan/pseuds/texanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is eager to take on the challenge of dating a slayer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tony and the Tiger (the Crime and Vampires remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Just A Normal Week Of Fighting Crime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9948) by [deird1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deird1/pseuds/deird1). 



> Much thanks to my wonderful beta reader Incandragon, without whom my atrocious grammar would make my story indeciferable.

The interrogation room back at the naval yard was soundproofed. The office in the warehouse serving as their stakeout headquarters allowed everyone to hear the screams. Tony had to feel for the guy. Vampire or not, both Ziva and a slayer working him over sounded pretty brutal.

Gibbs went in once Ziva poked her head out to say the perp was ready to talk. Tony figured the guy was spilling every secret he knew.

Gibbs emerged from the makeshift interrogation room with a look of grim satisfaction. Faith and Ziva exited in his wake.

“Threaten a guy’s family jewels and he’ll always sing,” Faith insisted.

“And then, when you cut them off, he writhes on the floor screaming and is useless for answering questions. Pressure points are far more effective.” Tony thought he’d probably have to give that one to Ziva. That Mossad training came in handy.

The two women continued arguing, and Tony lost a few happy seconds contemplating what a glorious chick fight the two of them might have. Two alpha females fighting over territory, too bad they only did it in bikinis in his imagination.

McGee stopped the argument with the obvious question. “Did you get the location of the hostages?”

“And the layout and the number of bad guys.” Gibbs might have had a few canary feathers sticking out of his mouth.

“So what did you do with the perp?” Tony asked as he noted the door to the room remained open.

“Dust in the wind,” Faith sing songed.

“Sweet.” Dealing with undead monsters kept the red tape down significantly.

“Have you heard from the hospital yet?” Ziva asked Dawn.

Dawn seemed surprised by the question. Ziva’s casual switch from brutal interrogator to caring teammate threw a lot of people. “Oh, it’s a clean break, no problem. Willow’s staying with her while they get the cast on.”

Ziva nodded in acknowledgement and turned back to the hand-drawn map Gibbs spread out on the table. They all crowded in to get a view. “The entrance is here.” Gibbs pointed to a spot just behind the nightclub. “The hostages are here in two holding cells.” He indicated a room far back in the underground warren. “We have seven bogies to take out.”

The entrance branched off in three different tunnels. “Two man teams,” Gibbs barked. “Tony and Faith take the right fork. Ziva and Dawn take center. Tim, you’re with me on the left, right after you hack their security.”

Tony noticed Gibbs had taken the tunnel with the hostages. The boss didn’t trust the vampire hunting crew to make them a priority. It had been pretty clear from the start they considered this a search and destroy mission rather than a rescue. They clearly thought the three missing marines were either dead or turned. They probably didn’t get a lot of happy endings.

“Let’s move people,” Gibbs called out, already headed for the entrance to the warehouse. Tony maneuvered for last place. Faith presented almost as pretty a picture leaving as she did arriving. If they wrapped this case up quick, Tony and she could get up to the fun part of the evening.

He sidled up to Faith as they all stood lookout while Tim did his magic on the security system with his trusty laptop.

Tony grinned at Faith, glad he’d get to see her in action. He doubted he’d get a chance to actually take out a vampire, but thought it’d be awesome if he did. Faith smiled back, all sultry smooth. “So, what do you like on your pizza?” Tony asked her, thinking of their plans after they finished here.

“Oh, I’ll eat anything,” she said slyly, stretching her back deliberately to show her breasts off to better advantage. “I’m always hungry after slaying.”

Tony appreciated the curves on display, too much as it turned out because Gibbs’ headslap caught him by surprise. “Try to keep this one from getting hurt, DiNozzo.”

Tony bristled at the totally unfair jibe. Just because he’d been partnered with Vi didn’t mean it was his fault her arm got broken. “Hey, supernaturally strong warrior princess, shouldn’t she be protecting me?”

Gibbs just shook his head and headed for the entrance. Tony turned to Faith for confirmation. “I’m right, aren’t I?”

Faith seemed taken aback. Did she think he didn’t understand deadly women? Hadn’t she met Ziva?

“Yeah,” she said, tentatively at first, then more self assured. “Totally. It’s in the job description.”

They joined the others just as they were opening the entrance to the tunnels. There were seven vampires in there waiting for their friends to bring back take out, but they had a lot of faith in their security system because no one was waiting for them at the door. Faith and Ziva looked kind of disappointed. They had jostled their way to the front, probably intending to take on all seven by themselves. Tony didn’t think it was worth anyone’s hide to dispute them.

They split into teams and took their assigned tunnels, which were dark and dank and poorly lit, as expected. Tony let Faith forge ahead, making sure every side room they passed was cleared. He’d feel a lot more comfortable with a gun rather than a stake and a flashlight. He gripped his stake to his chest and intoned, “I am Tony DiNozzo, the great vampire killer.”

“Say what?” Faith demanded, turning back.

“Fright Night? Peter Vincent?” Tony hated it when people didn’t get his movie references.

“More a fan of Resident Evil, myself.” Faith turned her attention back to the tunnel ahead.

That made sense: hot, unstoppable chick against a limitless horde of evil. The plot sounded a lot like a slayer’s life to him. Except for zombie types rather than vampires. Then again, if vampires were real? “You ever encounter zombies?”

Faith didn’t even turn for that comment. “They pop up occasionally but I missed that party.”

Tony shuddered. Zombies gave him the creeps. That was when a big bruiser plowed into Faith from the side. They smashed into the wall on the other side of the tunnel with enough force that Faith dropped her stake. Tony winced at the impact, but Faith recovered with a shove that sent the guy back a pace or two. For a second, Tony thought he had an opening to stake Faith’s attacker, but they dropped into a clinch and Tony’s lack of skill with a stake would endanger Faith as likely as help her.

Tony had enough awareness of his surroundings that he managed to sidestep as another vampire came up on his three. He danced back out of the way, brandishing his stake. She’d been a pretty girl, he could tell even with the demonic ridges marring her features. Long blonde hair, slim build, maybe twenty-five years old.

“You know,” Tony advised her, “you’d have been better off cozying up to me pretending to be a victim. Probably would have gotten away with it.”

“I don’t cozy up to food,” she snarled and charged him, contemptuous of his ability to fight back. But Tony had decent reflexes himself and his stake found her heart before her fangs could embed themselves in his neck.

“See, that was your mistake,” he told her dust. Down the tunnel a bit, Faith and Bruiser Boy were still going at it. Faith kicked the guy in the face and he staggered back. Tony saw his opportunity. “Hey Faith!” he called. Her head snapped toward him, and he pitched his stake to her. She snatched it out of the air and slammed it into the vampire’s chest.

“Score two for us,” Tony cried with a fist pump.

“Ya did good,” Faith allowed, looking Tony over with approval. “Dusted yourself a vamp.” She sashayed his way, a suggestive leer to her lips. “Good boys get treats.”

Tony shook his head regretfully, he couldn’t say he was unaffected by her blatant sexuality. “After we clear this tunnel.”

“Spoilsport,” she laughed but tossed him back his stake after reacquiring her own.

They had almost reached the end of the tunnel when Gibbs radioed in that they had the hostages and were coming out.

Tony cleared the last room as he radioed back. “We took out two bogies and have cleared the full tunnel.”

“Copy that,” came Gibbs’ response. “We accounted for two ourselves.”

“We have dispatched three,” Ziva reported in her business-like way. “And our tunnel is clear.”

“That’s all of them. Head out,” Gibbs ordered.

Tony grinned at Faith. An operation going this smoothly was a rare enough occurrence it required celebration. Faith looked troubled and headed back for the entrance at a run. Tony took off after her, but she was much too fast for him. He arrived just in time to see her facing off with Gibbs, who had placed himself in front of the three hostages.

“They could have been turned,” Faith protested.

“Stand down,” Gibbs said in that voice you didn’t mess with. “All three have pulses. What I understand, vampires don’t.”

Faith stepped back, hands in the air at that. “Yeah, you’re right. That’s just not the way this usually goes down.”

Gibbs nodded his understanding then turned to help the three marines climb out. Dawn seemed intent on giving one of the guys special attention. They were beat up and looked a few pints low, but Tony suspected they’d be fine. He wasn’t so sure about Faith, whose eyes seemed glued to Gibbs as he climbed out of the tunnel. She looked a little gray around the edges.

“He thought I’d kill them without checking,” she said, quietly staring after the last of the team heading up.

“Well,” Tony allowed, “he wasn’t willing to take the chance, but don’t worry, he understands about protecting your team.” He laid a hand on her arm.

“I think it’s time for some celebratory pizza,” he said, hoping to lighten the mood.

She appeared confused for a second, and then her look turned predatory as she pressed up against him. “We could always skip the pizza. In fact, I spotted a bed in a room down the hall.”

She started to drag him back down the corridor, but he slipped out of her grip. He was pretty sure she let him disengage, that thought didn’t do his ego any favors. Obviously, she wanted to lose herself in a quick, hard fuck. A few years ago she might have gotten it too. But what she wanted and what she needed didn’t match up, at least Tony didn’t think they did, and so he planned to change the game.

“It’s really good pizza,” he said, giving her an impish grin he hoped was disarming. “And in the morning I’ll fix you an omelet.”

“I don’t spend the night,” Faith said, crossing her arms defensively. “You shouldn’t want me to.”

Tony knew all about getting bogged down in the past, but if Faith thought he didn’t know about hers, she underestimated his investigative skills. Everyone else had gone topside, and he leaned against the nearest wall with forced casualness. “You mean because you confessed to murder two, served three years in Stockton, until you broke out in a manner that would make Steve McQueen green with envy.”

Faith leaned against her own wall, posture getting combative. “Yeah, that would be it.” She dared him to make something of it. “Watcher’s Council expunged the records so there wouldn’t be a warrant out for me any more. Helps to have friends in high places.”

So he decided to take the dare. He pushed off from the wall, made sure his body language was open, and walked slowly toward her. “Funny thing is, you were a model prisoner. Helped in the kitchen. Went to every therapy session they offered. After the first week, during which you proved you could snap any contender in half, you never got in fights. Even though you could have set yourself up as queen of the cellblock you preferred to keep to yourself. It’s pretty clear you could have left any time you wanted, but you waited until your “lawyer” came to see you.”

Tony leaned one shoulder against the wall Faith propped up, close enough to touch, not enough to crowd her.

“That was my watcher, Wesley,” Faith admitted.

“I figured.” Tony nodded. “You know they record those exchanges. I’m sure this whole “Angel’s gone, Angelus is back,” thing is one hell of a story. I’m guessing it meant someone you really cared about was in deep trouble, because next thing anyone knows, you threw yourself through a safety glass window, disarmed a guard, and you both went through another window three floors up. And can I just say ouch?” He paused, waiting for the smile he hoped he’d earned. It was small but it came. “This Angel guy must mean a lot to you.”

“Yeah, he does.” She stopped talking, and Tony thought digging ill advised. Besides, from the tone he guessed Angel was much more big brother material than romantic interest.

“So, now that we’ve established that I know exactly what I’m getting into,” Tony reiterated. “How about that omelet?”

Faith spread her hands in front of her to ward off his words. “Look, you’re cute and all, but I’m not looking to set up housekeeping.”

Tony didn’t budge. “Neither am I. I just want to fix you breakfast.”

Tony made no threatening or sudden moves, just waited for her decision. Plenty of time to challenge the tiger in other, more pleasurable ways, later.

Eventually, a smile tugged at Faith’s lips and she allowed, “Sounds nice.”

‘And the crowd goes wild,’ Tony thought to himself as he motioned Faith to precede him up the ladder. Faith smiled like she knew he enjoyed the view, and Tony didn’t mind at all.


End file.
